OH, PRETTY WOMAN! A Miles from Tomorrowland fanfiction
by AndrieAlinsangao
Summary: What would happen if a boy from the 21st century wound up 150 years into the future? Find out in this story! Special thanks to katmar1994 and amdorj for giving me the inspiration for this story. All the songs and characters featured here belong to their rightful creators/composers. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1: Back on Earth

Miles from Tomorrowland fan fiction:

Oh, Pretty Woman!-A Miles from Tomorrowland Fanfic

Chapter 1: Back on Earth...

Hi! My name is James Andrie Alinsangao. I'm from the Philippines, and I like to play the guitar... which is what I'm currently doing. Besides watching episode 12 of the Monkees on my PC. Ooh! Here's when they sing "Mary, Mary"! Well, for those of you who don't know who are the Monkees, they're a popular rock 'n roll band from the '60s, until now. Anyway, it's time to practice...

 _"Mary, Mary, where you goin' to?_

 _Mary, Mary, can I go too?_

 _This one thing I will vow ya,_

 _I'd rather die than to live without ya,_

 _Mary, Mary, where you goin' to..."_

Oh, man, I'm too drowsy too continue the song, but at least my guitar's nice and slung on my back, so I could continue when I wake up.

* * *

A/N

Hello! My name is James! So, I present to you my very first fanfic, about a show whose one of its' main characters I am infatuated with... Ha ha! Yeah, but it's true. Anyway, any comments will be highly appreciated!

P.S. I'm sorry if the concept's a bit too clichéd, but it's all I could think of. Also, I decided to put a bit of a secret crush element in my story... you know, between me and Loretta Callisto. And also, you may notice that the title has NOTHING to do with Miles from Tomorrowland; I just put it in there because it's one of my favorite songs.


	2. Chapter 2:W-where am I?

Chapter 2: Meeting the Callistos

Dammit, my head aches too much. Hey, where am I? I look all around for my guitar, until I find it at a corner.

Then suddenly, I heard a computerized voice:

"Intruder, please surrender by raising your hands above your head."

I was a little creeped out by the voice, but I had no choice but to do it. Then the voice said:

"Security measures must now be taken. Have a good morning!" Morning?! But it looks pitch dark all over! Looks like I'm in... outer space or something. I did not think of these, however, because I felt like my arms and legs were bound by... some sort of red laser-like snare. Unable to move, I finally fell asleep. After what seemed as a couple of minutes later, I was awoken by a female voice who said, "Who are you? And what's that on your shoulder?"

I answered, "I-I-my name is James Andrie Alinsangao. Oh, and this? This is my guitar. Who-who are you?"

"Captain Phoebe Callisto of the Tomorrowland Transit Authority. What are you doing on my ship?"

"Oh... I-I have absolutely no idea. I was just back at my house a couple of minutes earlier."

"How long has James been on the ship, Stella?"

"Approximately half an hour ago, Captain." Stella (who was the computerized voice from earlier) replies.

Phoebe faces me, and says:

"Stella, please remove the light snare."

"Affirmative, Captain." Stella replies.

Then all of a sudden, the restraints from my body were gone, much to my relief. I then said to Captain Callisto, "I'm very sorry for intruding on

your ship. I honestly have no clue how I got here. All I remember is that a few minutes ago, I was back at home playing my guitar."

"So, you just appeared... out of nowhere? And what's a guitar?" She asks, somewhat confused.

"That-that would be... er, I guess so. And a guitar is a musical instrument... at least it is, back on Earth or something..." I say.

Then Stella announces, "Attention Callisto's, incoming call from the Tomorrowland Transit Authority."

"Thank you, Stella." Phoebe looks at me. "James, please come with me," she tells me as she's walking across the hangar floor, with me following her.

We step into an elevator (which is called a "Multivator") which takes us to the bridge.

A/N

Finally, I've completed the second chapter! Now, all I need to do is watch some Miles from Tomorrowland, and hopefully, that could give me enough inspiration to complete the next chapter/s. Anyway, any comments will be highly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3:Pretty woman, stop a while!

Chapter 3: "Pretty woman, stop a while!"

At the bridge, there are three people who I see: a tall man (who I assume to be the father), a young boy around 7-8 years of age, and... a tall pretty girl, who wears a bracelet. Heck, when I saw her, time and space stopped! There was only one thing on my mind, a song:

 _"Pretty woman, walkin' down the street,_

 _Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet,_

 _Pretty woman..._

 _I don't believe you, you're not the truth,_

 _'No one could look as good as you..."_

Then suddenly (and somewhat abruptly), I snapped out of my trance when the young boy spoke: "Hey, Mom, who's that with you?"

"Ah!-er-I-ah-...," I stammered, after a little while. But then I said, "Oh, sorry!"

"Miles, this is James Andrie Alinsangao. I found him in the hangar, and I have no clue how he got here. Do you?"

"I don't have any idea, either. Sorry, Mom." Miles replies.

Then a large screen, with the letters TTA (which I understood meant Tomorrowland Transit Authority, thanks to Phoebe's introduction earlier) on the screen flashes, and a large, two-headed alien appears.

"Captain Callisto, we have noticed strange energy readings in the vicinity of your ship, and we were wondering if you were okay." The head on the right says. "Yes, we are very worried about you!" The head

on the left exclaims, showing concern. "We are fine, Admirals Watson and Crick. No need to worry about us."

"Whew!" both the Admirals exhale, somewhat simultaneously.

"When did you first notice these energy readings?" asks the father. "We noticed them at around 9:00 Galactic Standard Time, Leo." Watson (the right head) says.

"And a rather large energy burst at around 9:30!" Crick exclaims. "We tried to call you, but you weren't on the Stellosphere." Watson continues. "We noticed a smaller burst at around 9:30, but you still weren't home."

"So we tried to call you again, and now we're here talking to you!" Crick says, in which I laughed a little. Crick then asks Phoebe, "Oh, who's that with you, Captain?"

"This is James Andrie Alinsangao. We found him on the hangar when we returned from our mission." Phoebe answers. Then she asks Stella, "Stella, how long has James been here?"

"I first detected James around at 9:00 Galactic Standard Time" Stella replies, after a brief pause. Then I realized, that was when I first woke up on the ship.

"Those energy bursts are similar to bursts measured around a wormhole." says the young girl, which made me blush, but just a little; I don't think it was too obvious to anybody.

"Hmm, so maybe the two are related somehow. Loretta, anything else you notice?" Miles asks.

"Well, no, not right now. Maybe something else will appear later." Loretta replies.

"So, let me get this straight. James 'appeared' around the same time as an energy burst, which was similar to a wormhole?" asks Admiral Watson. "Yes, Admiral." Phoebe replies.

These things started making absolutely no sense to me, so I asked, "Wait a minute! What year is this anyway?!" "2167." Loretta answers. "2167?! B-b-but... IMPOSSIBLE!" I respond.

"Uh, no, it's not!" she replies back, with annoyance. "But yesterday, it was just 2017!" I protested. "Ooh, the plot thickens!" Admiral Crick exclaims, which certainly didn't help matters a lot, as I was still in disbelief of what's happening.

"So you traveled through time, 150 years into the future?" Admiral Watson asks, scratching his head. "That would be the case." I say with a sigh. And then I ask the Admirals: "Is there any chance of me going back home?"

It was Admiral Watson who answered, "Not unless there was another wormhole to take you back 150 years, and that would be difficult, if not impossible to find." He replies, his voice showing concern.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger, the 4th chapter would be a little delayed since I've got a lot of things to do.


End file.
